


Keeping enchanted mirrors in your basement is always a good idea

by Felikiss (Menagra)



Series: It's always a good idea [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Anime/Video Game Fusion, Crack-ish, Gen, Self indulgent garbage ft. bastard, i just wanted to write a dramatic bastard ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menagra/pseuds/Felikiss
Summary: There's someone pranking the people of Dreamland, so Detective Tiff and Deputy Kirby are on the case to find the culprit! Too bad Meta Knight's been acting strange...





	Keeping enchanted mirrors in your basement is always a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Fixed some paragraphs

There was a new menace in Dreamland, growing bolder by the day. What they did was phenomenal. They turned everything into chaos and did it all in one night at a time.

Subtly rearranging furniture in all of Cappy Town and Castle DeDeDe. How devious.

No one ever witnessed them, which didn’t prevent this mysterious figure from somehow becoming popular with the kids. Much to Tiff’s dismay.

“It’s incredible, sis! Did you see how Sword and Blade's armor was painted pink? They’re knights, but the prankster still got them!” He waved his arms in excitement as he talked. Tiff wasn’t that big of a fan after this ‘incredible’ prankster replaced her shampoo with blue hair dye.

It’s been a week since the start of the incidents, yet there was absolutely no trace. No witnesses, no evidence, nothing. Tiff was going to make them pay for spreading chaos in Cappy Town. Nightmare was defeated and if no one took care of this new threat (although it just caused annoyances everywhere), then Tiff was the girl for the job!

 

Tiff was pretty sure she‘s going to go insane. It’s been a week with no results whatsoever. Tuff found this whole thing hilarious and wanted to find the mysterious prankster for different reasons, namely to get their autograph.

She sought out Meta Knight in her frustrations but being the man he was, everything he said was only vaguely useful. Meaning not at all and would probably only serve as foreshadowing.

“The culprit is closer than you might think,” he said. Meta Knight wasn’t the type to appreciate pranks, at least as far as Tiff knew, yet his eyes were pink in amusement. He’d been acting strange ever since the pranks first started happening, Tiff thought. Odd. He seems happier than usual. Maybe he’s just being his usual cryptic self.

“You think the prankster is someone I know?”

“Maybe.” Stars, he was messing with her again, wasn’t he. Would he ever stop. No. He wouldn't. This was just an universal constant.

Tiff rolled her eyes. “If you know who it is, just tell me!” This was useless. Of course he wouldn’t give her straight answers. Kirby tried to roll his eyes, too but only succeeded in almost falling on his face.

So after crossing her arms, pouting, and power-walking away from him at a very dignified pace, Tiff started collecting testimonies.

“You were the first person to be pranked, correct?”

“Yeah, I was. It was a pretty big surprise and all. Walking into the store and seeing every single toy sorted by colour. That mess took forever to sort out.”

Indeed, the first prank to happen only a week ago. Someone broke into Gengu’s Toy Store in the middle of the night and threw all toys into piles separated by colour. Suffice to say, the prankster knew what kind of impression they were going for. At least Kirby was having fun by jumping into the different piles.

Tiff tapped her foot. “Do you know anything about the culprit? Were they a Cappy? A Waddle Dee?”

“Sorry,” Gengu said, “I don’t know anything. I locked up for the day, came back the next morning, and everything was just like that.”

Another bust. “Thank you, anyways.”

Next up, Professor Curio, whose house had been painted dark purple. What's up with all the colour-related stuff anyway?

“I think they had wings, like a bat.”  
Finally, something she could identify them with! If only she knew someone with bat-wings. ‘Closer than you might think’ yeah sure, if she were a vampire, maybe.

“Anything else?” Tiff asked him.

“Nothing, I’m afraid. They just disappeared to quickly.”

So on Tiff went. She talked to the mayor, whose sheep had been herded inside his house, Chief Bookem, after Doron escaped again, Mabel and her with a bowling ball replaced crystal ball, and Chief Kawasaki, whose food was actually edible for once, and many others with tales of similar shenanigans.

She had amassed the following information:

-the menace was very fast  
-they had bat-like wings  
-their eyes may or may not be either yellow or red  
-they blended in with shadows very well

and lastly  
-they had a love of spicy food, since they were insane enough to eat all of Kawasaki’s curry

One step at a time for great detective Tiff and her new sidekick, Kirby.

Speaking of Kirby, all he did during the very serious investigation was chase after a butterfly and play football. And run back to the castle for lunch.

Tiff followed him; she couldn’t leave him unsupervised, after all. This turned out to be the right decision. Despite whatever witness accounts she had of the prankster she firmly believed Dedede was somehow behind this. Who knew how he’d entertain himself without Demon Beasts? Sure, the furniture things also happened in the castle, but it could be a diversion!

When she caught up to Kirby and entered the castle, these suspicions dashed.

“ESCARGOON! HELP ME RIGHT NOW!” Dedede’s shout rang through the halls. Tiff followed it to the source, the throne hall.  
There Dedede was. Standing on top of a huge tower of boxes he couldn’t get down from.

“HEY! YOU THERE! HELP ME!” Dedede pointed at her. As if.

“And why should I help you?” she said. Finally someone who deserves to be pranked.

Dedede continued shouting, “Meta Knight won't help me, so you should!"  
Meta Knight didn't help? Why? He usually made a point of at least pretending to be loyal to Dedede, why wouldn't he help him?

That's when someone laughed. Dedede stopped shouting. Tiff stopped in her tracks. Kirby stopped trying to topple the box tower. Was the menace revealing themself? But where were they? Their laugh echoed around her, she couldn't pinpoint their location.

"It is time for my grand appearance!" a voice declared. The prankster's figure stood before the throne. They were very fast. They had bat-like wings. Their eyes may or may not be either yellow or red. Their dark blue skin and silver mask blended in with shadows very well. They were-

"Meta Knight!?" but wait no, something's off.

"That's right! I, Meta Knight, am the one terrorizing the pitiful country known as Dreamland. None of you lowly creatures could ever hope to catch me! Truly, I am the only one of any worth around here. Except Kirby, of course," he grumbled the last part in disdain. Kirby took it as a compliment and happily squeaked.

Tiff wouldn't let this slide, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Meta Knight!"

The imposter stomped his foot like an offended child, "Are you stupid? Of course I'm the real one! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Poyo, Poyo Poyo!" Kirby helpfully answered.

"Meta Knight would never act this childish? I always do stuff like this. I don't understand what you mean."

"Always?! Meta Knight is the least fun person i know!" Dedede objected.

"Oh, woe is me! Seems the jig's up. I was just having too much fun," blue gave way to dark gray, a hidden scar revealed itself on his mask, and his wings looked more torn up than before.

"I'm a master of disguise, yet I've never been much of an actor," he put a hand up to his head and sighed.

"As for who I am, I'm Meta Knight, of course, just not the one you know."

"What do you mean? You can't be." Tiff refused to belive this liar. Another Meta Knight? That's just-

"Before you start your internal monolouge, let me finish my introcuction. I am Meta Knight, minister of military and finances in Dreamland. And awfully bored since Kirby defeated Dark Mind. Sooo, if I just so happen to find a mirror that just so happens to lead to the one in a basement around here, of course I'm gonna take a peak and have some fun."

Dedede was not buying it, "Dreamland? This is Dreamland! And I've sure never seen ya around here!"

Tiff chose to focus on another aspect, "Minister of finances? Isn't that Escargoon?"

"Escargoon got fired because of embezzlement and I was the only other person qualified for the position."

"Aha, so you really aren't from this Dreamland."

'Meta Knight' rocked back and forth on his heels, "Quick to catch up, aren't you? Just like the Tiff I know, if not more confident. I bet you've heard of the Mirror World before."

Tiff has heard of the Mirror World before, in a book. "The Mirror World is the legend of a parallel dimension, accessible though something known as the 'Dimensional Mirror'. This still doesn't answer the question of where the real Meta Knight is!"

"If I'm here, where would he be? Why, I think he's enjoying himself in the Mirror World!" the other Meta Knight threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"You will pay for this, you bastard!" a flash strikes the dark double and he raised his sword to meet the unknown assailant.

"I knew I couldn't keep you away for too long, you copy-" he blocked a swing,"-since I would never miss my entrance either!"

The real Meta Knight keeps attacking without pause as Tiff, Kirby and Dedede watch on.

Meta Knight lands a strike on his counterpart, who then bursts into glass shards??

"I'll be back!" he shouts with a final cackle.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Meta Knight shouts back.

"Okay, what just happened," Tiff asks everyone present. No one has an idea and life in Dreamland continues on while pretending this didn't happen and also that alternate universes don't exist. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by radiantseraphina's Dark who is an absolute bastard whom I love. I still can't believe we're apparently mutuals on tumblr (you can find mine at @serenstupidity btw. Can't believe this is the longest thing I've written so far. I just wanted to write stupid banter. Fun fact: this was originally titled "basard.odt". Probs gonna write more stories like this staring other game villains in the anime just cuz its fun tbh.


End file.
